


Not just blue

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' Blue Eyes, Dean's POV, Dean's beautiful angel, M/M, Poetry, admiration of Castiel, and his entire glory, destiel poem, in honor of cas' blue eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: This is a poem where we look into Dean's mind and let our own admiration join Dean's feelings about a certain angel. And damn, don't we all adore those 50 shades of blue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Not just blue

**Not just blue**

_a Destiel-poem - Dean’s POV_

~*~

Elementary powers of the seasons  
Taught me to get not too close  
To something I do not really know  
And yet, we got tangled in a web  
Of inscrutable tidal waves of glances  
Unavoidably clashing upon us

My instinct forces me to stand my ground  
Not to drown in glowing eyes  
Strangely adjusting every situation  
And yet, challenging me with every breath  
No chance to ever let this feeling go  
Until the doomed day of my death

This beige-coated phenomenon  
Black-haired miracle by my side  
Brimming over with angelic brilliance  
Makes me sometimes shut my eyes  
In awe of what he really means to me  
In fear of maybe losing him to darkness 

So I just hope  
That I’ll never have to answer needful questions  
Because I could never not describe him  
As the walking wonder that he is  
Contemplating, endlessly  
What’s even the very color of your eyes?  
And in shock I realize  
No acceptable answer occurs my mind

* 

Some might say  
Yes, they are just blue  
Like a billion other eyes  
But believe me  
This is no accurate description 

It’s not just Royal blue  
Like the one a child would pick  
Out of the largest box of pencils  
In God’s messy atelier  
On a rainy winter’s day 

It’s not just Azure  
Like you would describe the sky  
When clouds don’t cover it for once  
Rays of light reach the surface of the earth  
On a perfect summer morning 

It’s even not just Indigo  
Like so many different flowers  
Rarely, yet so beautiful  
When they abloom, unfurl themselves  
On the brightest day of spring 

And for sure it’s not just Navy  
Like the vision of the sea  
Endlessly extending to horizon’s borderline  
Fighting against thunderstorms  
On fall’s harsh turning of the tide 

*

Some might even get poetic in this case  
Search through dictionaries for a perfect word  
But they surely have no clue  
About your eyes  
And how they really illuminate the darkest night 

Maybe they reflect all of these  
Bluish shades of magnificence  
I’m pretty sure your father  
Carved them from the jewels of this world  
Aquamarine, Cobalt, Lapis Lazuli 

‘Cause looking at those sapphire treasures  
Is the only way to see  
Your pure celestial grace  
How it wells up sometimes  
Without you even noticing  
When you look at me like _that_ _  
_ Beautiful, undying angel.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Thank you so much for reading! <3 I always appreciate your opionion and would love to hear if you got carried away on blue clouds haha ;)
> 
> If you wanna talk to me on tumblr, I'm [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) there.


End file.
